First Impressions
by Bouncebackability
Summary: A slight accident results in teh trio having to give themselves a crash course, at primary school level.
1. Forever Eager

"The past meets charm is a nice little spell designed to transport the casters to the first time they ever met, or at least where in a close proximity to each other. It's mainly used with an invisibility potion, or for those lucky enough with an invisibility cloak and used for nostalgic purposes or to remind people of a situation." Professor Flitwick stood on his usual pile of books as he gave his monologue on the charm, it was one of those queer bits at the end of a term which didn't actually seem to fit with the course. A very random thing to learn but easy enough to teach in one lesson.

"Now, quite simple, the people who want to recount their first meeting simply all mutter the incantation 'hetrotemps primiere' at the same time, some find it easier to make physical contact during the charm although in all honesty it's rarely needed. We will be looking for volunteers, as we have no potion I recommended people who met after discovering about magic, preferably when in Hogworts. To return your earlier selves need to say the incantation 'returnus'. Contrary to popular belief it is very rare that anything nasty occurs with time travel if you meet a past self, just a little confusion. When using a time turner this is different, part of the magic is bound in the mystery. So, would anyone like to try."

Harry knew that Hermione's hand would automatically shoot in the air, and then it would be him and Ron accompanying her on the little mission. It could actually be quite odd suddenly appearing in the carriage on the Hogworts Express. Harry didn't understand how this charm didn't screw up the time lines but obviously it had been tried and tested to make it onto the Hogworts curriculum, maybe it had a built in memory charm.

"Oh, Miss Granger. Come to the front of the class with whoever you want to go with." Hermione grabbed Harry's and Ron's wrists, one in each hand and they descended the tiered classroom. Harry heard Ron whisper in his ear "Trust her roping us in". Harry couldn't help but laugh, getting him a stern look from Hermione. Harry wasn't having a dig at her, just some of the stuff he'd dragged her through this was absolutely nothing in comparison.

Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice could once again be heard over the class, "Now remember, try and avoid direct contact with your past selves, but don't worry if it happens. To get them to say the incantation most people favour writing it on a piece of paper and getting them to say it. I must ask, you are sure that you three first met after finding out about magic, if the person has no memory of magic you are stuck there until you can teach them a few basic spells and get them to believe in magic."

"I am sure sir, we live miles apart and I didn't have any contact with the magical world until I got my letter anyway. We will be fine." Hermione said, in her usual know-it-all tone.

The three teens gripped their wands in the way shown. The wand required no movement but supposedly helped channel the magic.

"Ok then, on the count of three, heterotemps primiere. One, two, three"


	2. Superdrug

"Ugh, guys, this isn't the train" said Ron, yet again stating the obvious. Instead of the dull light and red and brown fittings of the Hogwort's Express the trio where in what looked incredibly like an almost deserted aisle in a muggle shop. The bright fluorescent lighting would probably give the workers migraine after a couple of hours, the aisle was lined with make up stands which in turn were covered in skin coloured liquids and gacky shiny stick stuff.

"Hermione, what are we meant to do now? We've got to find ourselves then teach us you and me some magic, no doubt screwing up the timelines in the process."

"Don't you think I know that" Snapped Hermione, "We don't even know where we are."

"Well, we have company" Ron said, gesturing to the reason why the aisle was only almost deserted.

A small family stood at the Rimmel make-up stand. The mother was wearing a blue summer dress and long brown hair tied back in a topsy-tail, she was still holding a mascara in her hand and her mouth slightly open, obviously shocked at the sudden appearance of three teenagers out of thin air. Next to her stood a man with his hand around her waist, he was wearing a smart black suit and freshly polished shoes, suggesting he was either going to just come back from an office job. Behind his legs there could be seen a small skirt belonging to a little girl.

The man spoke up "How the hell did you do that?" Harry could feel Hermione cling to his arm.

"We'll teach you if you like, we are promoting a new magic shop and are teaching a few tricks for free. I'm sure your daughter will be able to do it by the end of our session." Hermione was still slightly swaying as she said this but had appeared to have regained her composure, guessing by her reaction the bright pink skirt was probably attached to her younger self.

"I'd love to find out how you did that, when are you free?" Mr Granger said

"Whenever, we will be about for a few days." Harry was secretly impressed at how good Hermione was lying to her parents either she had been hanging around with the boys too long or she had more fear for the teachers than her parents.

"Ok, I'll meet you on the benches outside Marks and Sparks tomorrow, about 10.30, is that OK? How long will it take?"

"Oh, shouldn't take too long. I'll see you then, Mr -"

"Granger, please call me Adam, this is my wife Liz and our little girl Hermione. We have to be off now, look forward to seeing you". And with that the Granger's left.

Harry wished it would only be that easy for him. No doubt Ron would be the easiest to get, he already knew magic all he needed was to say one word with 2 other people in the room and no doubt Mr Weasley would probably relish going into a muggle environment.

The trio was now attracting some strange looks from the woman behind the fragrance counter. Harry was hedging his bets between being in Boots or Superdrug. "We had better move before we get done for shoplifting, just got to find me and Ron now." Harry said, now spotting a second pair of eyes staring at him through the racking. It occurred to him that they must look slightly odd, holding wands in their hands and wearing their black Hogworts robes. "If the Dursley's see us there is no chance of getting me, so I guess Ron is the logical one to find."

The group walked up and down the aisles looking for the all too familiar red hair which symbolised the Weasley's. It appeared if they where in the shop they were no longer. They moved out into a shopping centre but with the same results, neither Harry nor Ron where anywhere to be found. From Our Price to Dixons, H Samuel to Topshop they where definitely not in the immediate vicinity anymore. "Did Flitwick say how close you had to be to qualify as a meeting?" Harry asked, getting rather impatient.

"No, but we are not going to fin them now, we've been doing this for hours." Hermione reasoned. Despite the seemingly fruitless task they had gained some pieces of information. They were at The Mill Gate shopping centre in Lancashire. Hermione could remember visiting the West Pennine Moors as a child, so during that visit at some point she must have come to the centre. Ron thought his Great-Great-Auntie Kitty lived in the north of England, that was the only reason he could think he would be in the town, but he couldn't remember for certain. Harry couldn't remember going anywhere, but he was usually left in the car whenever the Dursley's went out and Mrs Figg was unavailable.

The only option now was to get some kip and prepare for the rather unusual tale they would have to tell Hermione's parents. Harry found it funny to think of possible introductions 'Hi! I'm Hermione, your daughter from my future, but that's not all, I'm a witch who had an accident at my magic school'. It wasn't going to wash, but at the same time they had believed the acceptance letter to Hogworts so maybe there was hope afterall.


	3. Subway Sleepers

Hermione managed to transfigure some sleeping bags out of random pieces of litter on the floor and the trio found a subway to sleep in, it was behind the market and didn't smell quite as strongly of urine as most of the others. Hermione also knew a protection charm that would surround them so no one would be able to touch them or their stuff without getting a rather nasty electric shock. Hermione was fast turning into a walking textbook, now she was older her knowledge was truly vast. Sometimes it was quite scary.

Despite the protections, and the fact Harry was sleeping with his wand in his hand and no one would beat him if they tried anything, he couldn't sleep. Clubbers singing and falling over themselves, tramps humming to themselves and the odd Community Warden walking by. The night was rough but eventually morning came and Hermione's knowledge of random spells came in handy again, a cheering charm and a couple to improve their appearances and the group where ready to meet Adam and Hermione at 10.30. The trio set off and sat on the benches, sandwiched between 2 fake palm trees still in their robes and attracting strange glances from passing people along with a few mutters of people wondering weather is was Comic Relief.

Eventually the pair turned up, 5 minutes early to be precise, it was Hermione after all. Adam came over and shook the hands of the people "Hello again" he said, a firm voice matching his handshake.

"Hello, do you mind if we go somewhere a little quieter? I hear there's a rec around here, Pyramid Park is it called?"

Adam nodded "I know where you mean, OK then." The group set off to the green patch in the middle of the town. At one side a bunch of teenagers swearing standard scally robes where throwing things in the lake. They looked like trouble with their sock pulled over their trackies, Rockies on their feat, Adidas and kappa jacks zipped to the top and baseball caps pulled low over their peroxide hair. At the other side of the park, nearest the group was composed of a few teenagers all randomly running up and down the large grassy pyramids which Harry presumed the park was named after. A tall thin boy wearing a full-length leather coat was smoking what looked suspiciously like a joint. He occasionally passing it to the round boy next to him with his meticulously spiked, blonde highlighted hair. 2 girls sat by the side looking bored and a third boy sat staring off into the distance. No doubt about it, this was probably a rough area. Ron, Harry, Adam and both Hermiones sat on the grass, first checking that there were no bottles or needles hidden in the undergrowth. And this is what Bury classed as an open feature. "Would you like a drink or some food?" Hermione asked, Harry wondered where this was leading.

"It's ok thanks" he was now starting to eye the trio suspiciously. Hermione took out her wand and conjured three butterbeers, once again Adam's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Really, how do you manage these tricks, I've never seen anything like it."

"It seems odd but magic is real, there are wizards and witches out there and we are three of them." Harry said

By this point the younger Hermione was at the bottom of the pyramid trying to teach herself how to do cartwheels. For the first time in her life she was failing miserably and as she was wearing the same pink skirt as the time before whenever she tried to go upside down it exposed her knickers to the world. She was blissfully unaware of the events at the top of the pyramid.

"You lot really have the spiel down to a fine art, love the attention to detail with the robes and everything." Adam admired the Gryffindor patch on the pocket.

"We are not kidding, you see we go to a magic school. We did a charm in class which went wrong, well not wrong as such just not as we expected. The problem is we need Hermione to help us get back."

Adam's face suddenly turned angry, "Liz said this was silly but I thought it might help Hermione at school learning about illusion and imagination. I don't know what you are up to but you are not doing anything with Hermione."

"Listen, the reason we need Hermione is because our younger selves need to say the spell and need to know about magic beforehand. When Hermione is 11 she'll get a letter to go Hogworts School. We know this because she - " Harry directed her gaze at Hermione, "-is Hermione".

"I don't believe you."

"Then ask some questions, or let us teach Hermione a couple of spells." Ron said, Harry sure there was a tinge of sarcasm in his voice which no one else picked up on. Maybe because Ron had grown up with magic this wouldn't seem to odd. Harry on the other hand knew just how strange the whole situation would seem to a muggle, he couldn't blame Adam for being protective of his daughter, it was hardly as if their story was convincing.

"Ok, when's your birthday, what did you get for your 5th Christmas, where do we go on holiday each year and what is a my-my?" Adam reeled off, obviously thinking this would fluster the trio. His voice was rather emotionless by the point, totally different to the enthusiasm when the group first met.

"Date of Birth - 21st September 1980. 5th Christmas we spent in Lapland and when I got back you had bought me a necklace with a small sapphire in it, this one" Hermione pulled the necklace out of her robes, "Each year on holiday we go to Jackdaws, a cottage in Shanklin on the Isle of Wight. It has a fantastic open fire in the front room, a small kitchen and 2 bedrooms coming off. My my-my was a small duvet I used to have as a kid, almost like a safety blanket. It was white with a fairy on it and I took it everywhere with me. Eventually it fell to pieces and mum threw it away when I was at Meg's so I didn't have a say in the matter"

Adam paled, his face looking almost sickly. He obviously didn't want to believe this but had no reason not to trust the woman, despite the far-fetched story. "You see, dad, I'm what's called a muggle born witch, so you are not magical but I am. When I'm 11 I'll get a letter to go to Hogworts School and I'll meet Harry and Ron here. We did this charm in class which was meant to take you to the time you first met or were in close proximity, we figured it would be the first day of school when we knew about magic. We were wrong so now Harry and me have to teach our younger selves a little magic and get the three of them to say an incantation at the same time. Otherwise we won't be able to get back."

Adam nodded, "Ok, so if this happened why didn't you know about magic until you were 11? Also where did you stay last night?"

Hermione laughed "This didn't happen to any of us three, we have changed time. Last night we managed."

"In that case, as you are my daughter, you can stay with us until this is all sorted out, we are here for another 2 days then we will be going back home. We live in Nottinghamshire, your of course welcome to join us if there is still no joy in a few days. It will also make it easier to teach yourself some magic. I don't like to think of my teenage daughter staying in undesirable places. The boys are welcome too."

"Thank you, that'll be fantastic" Harry said. Ron was quickly muttering in agreement.


	4. Pyramid Park

The rest of the meeting went by quickly and Adam soon managed to put doubts aside, even though Harry noticed the occasional question was inserted to check that there was no doubt about the girl's identity. Harry couldn't blame the guy, he had just invited them back to his house, he obviously wouldn't want to take a chance. Adam was keen to see more magic, and as the park had gradually become more deserted to the point they were the only ones left in it they could show off some tricks. They did a summoning charm, conjured a few things and did a little transfiguration, turned daffodils into chrysanthemums and empty White Lightening bottles into birds.

They had explained to little Hermione that magic was real, and where thankful that she was still sweet and innocent enough to believe every word they said. Hermione forced it into herself that she wasn't to tell anyone, it would be their little secret and if she promised that they would teach her some magic. Hermione nodded vigorously in agreement, her bushy hair tied back in a French plait that slapped the side of her face with each sharp movement. The trio had decided the whole time travel aspect could be saved till later if it was going to be revealed at all.

"We had better be getting back, Liz will do her nut in if we are not back for 3." Adam said eventually lifting little Hermione onto his hip, she was obviously tired as she buried her head into his shoulder. Adam was playing with his car keys in his right hand as the odd-looking group walked to the large multi-story car park.

Hermione's car was a blue Ford Escort, an average looking car, the three teens squeezed into the back seats while young Hermione and her dad sat in the front. The radio was blaring out a station called Picadilly Key 103 that appeared to have a slightly unhealthy obsession with the fact that they were "the most popular local station outside of London". Maybe they should just have done away altogether with playing music and just played the jingle announcing this fact to the world back-to-back.

"Where are we going?" Asked Hermione eventually. The group had left Bury and where going down a road surrounded by green belt land, they had been driving for about 20 minutes. "We are staying at a friends house. They live in a place called Upper Ramsbottom, not too far to go now" Adam said from behind the wheel, as Steve Penk once again was plugging that "the stats are in and we are the most listened to station outside of London". This appeared to be a recurring theme.

The area was pretty, lots of hills covered in moorland and the town itself was all made of stone with a river running through it. Harry was sure he would remember this place, it was halfway up a big hill that had a tower on top of it. The towers itself was made of brown brick but did look rather phallic in it's appearance. A town called Upper Ramsbottom, which was looked over by a phallic symbol, you had to panic about the sanity of the locals.

Eventually, after a mainly painfully silent car ride, only broken by little Hermione occasionally singing to the radio, the car pulled up outside a small terraced house on a ridiculously steep hill, a passing double decker bus was making all kinds of noises as it tried to negotiate the terrain. "It looks small but the downstairs room is massive, we are having a week up here. It's Louise's house but she has gone on holiday so we have it to ourselves." Adam said, sticking his key into the yale lock in the front door, having to ram it slightly with his shoulder to get in.

The group followed "I think you should stay here while I talk to Liz but if she tries to book me into a nuthouse feel free to come to my aid. Hermione, baby, it might be a good idea for you to go in your room for a few minutes. Why don't you put on that nice dress to show the visitors?" He whispered before making his way through the door opposite the one they just come through. Little Hermione followed him almost running, obviously excited at the idea of being to show off.

The room was painted a warm orange colour, the furniture in the room however didn't seem to go and it seemed rather empty. A piano graced one wall with the television next to it. A huge fireplace dominated the room on top of which where photos of which Harry guessed were Louise's kids, all blonde haired and fair skinned. Along the back wall where bookcases filled with music books and the sofa in the centre of the room was covered by a worn looking throw. The house was cosy while being sparse, an odd combination.

Hermione stood forever edging towards the front door, as the only one who truly knew the people they might be staying with Harry took his hint from her. It appeared that Hermione did not feel her mother's reaction would be favourable. Ron on the other hand had no such sense and was moving further into the room to get a closer look of the photographs. At least there were no raised voices yet, that had to be a good sign.

"What do you reckon will happen?" Harry eventually ventured to ask, while being partially scared of the answer. If Hermione took after her mother there was no chance she would believe this.

"I think she's going to come storming in here in about 5 minutes and demand we leave. When she does that we'll have to do a couple of spells to prove ourselves. If we do a jelly legs or body bind on her that should help, then we can remove it and if she still doesn't believe us maybe conjure a few things, or an accio or wingardium leviosa. The patronus charm always looks good, but I'm hoping it won't get that far. My mum will look for proof before she believes us and we will have to provide it, she won't ask for it." Hermione said, it was quite obvious this is why she had been so quiet, she had been formulating a plan, which she just recited to Harry parrot-fashion.

"So, we sit here and wait for the fireworks?" Ron said, ambling back over obviously eavesdropping on the conversation, "I sure hope your mum isn't as bad as mine when she gets going."

"Mum's are mums, I think they will be on a par. We'll manage though, we have to." Hermione said, obviously tightening the grip on her wand. "Mums are overly protective, we just need to prove that we are right."

Almost on cue the door at the other side of the room flew open, accompanied by a loud bang.

"I don't know how the hell you convinced my husband of your cock and bull story but I sure as anything am not going to buy it. The fool letting people into the house he doesn't even know, for god's sake it's not even OUR house. Now get out before I dial 999." Mrs Granger yelled, almost crimson in her face, her usually calm eyes radiating anger, she was starting to make a move towards the trio.

"Sorry Mrs Granger" Harry quickly mumbled before pulling a well placed full body bind on her, she froze exactly where she was, stiff as a board and totally unable to move, with the exception of her eyes. Ron quickly was running round to catch her and put her on the sofa.

"Finite incantarum" Hermione said, and as her mum flopped into the sofa it was obvious that the bind had been lifted. "Sorry, we had to do that. Do you believe us?" Hermione asked, still relatively calm.

"I don't know how you did that, maybe a short-acting neuromuscular blockade. I cannot believe you just did that, how am I supposed to trust you now. I want you out of my house, putting silly ideas in my daughters head." Mrs Granger was still fuming, but she didn't move from the sofa.

"What would prove it to you then?" Asked Ron, face starting to match his hair. He really was having a hard time believing that people were not buying into their explanations.

"What would prove it? You that cocky? OK then, if you want to prove the bit about magic make the TV dance. If you want to prove the bit about my supposed teenage daughter being in the room tell me when the cat's birthday is and what it's called."

"OK, we can do that. Will tarntallegra work on the tv? Will we have to transfigure it first?" Harry asked looking at the fake-wood looking set.

"Move over, for an inanimate object its Passadallegra" she said, pointing her wand at the TV and with a purple jet shooting at it the TV indeed started waltzing around the room. Mrs Granger looked positively shocked, all colour came drained out of her face as she stared at the clumsy looking TV moving around the room. Hermione lifted the charm and the Tv stopped dead, Ron pushed it back into its original corner.

"That was impressive," Liz said,

"The cat is called Mitzi Moonbeam and she was born about the 1st of March 1982. Dad saw her being born and that's why we got her. She's black and white, with a pink nose, her back is mainly black but she has a white spot in the middle which is how I can tell it's her."

Now Liz looked like she had totally lost the capacity for speech, it was a good job she was sitting down because otherwise she would have long ago hit the decks. She kept opening and closing her mouth, obviously wanting to say something but totally unable to do so.

"So, will you give us the benefit of the doubt?" Harry finally asked after what seemed like and eternity of awkward silence.

Liz Granger nodded, and the trio broke into massive smiles, "Thanks" Harry said,

"Yeah, appreciated" Ron joined in.

Hermione just hid behind Ron, if Harry didn't know better he would think she was shy or embarrassed, she resembled her younger self in the shop. This definitely wasn't the bossy know-it-all they were accustomed to.

The traumatised woman on the couch cleared her throat, "So, er, where do we go from here. I guess you need to get back?" She asked.

"Yes, we disappeared in the middle of a lesson, we should have been back by now I think. We couldn't find Ron and Harry in Bury so they must have left soon after we arrived. We need to teach Harry about magic and a couple of simple spells, same with me. Ron should be alright though."

"Why will Ron be alright?" Mrs Granger asked, fast coming back to her usual self, there were colours back in her cheeks and she had sat up properly on the saggy sofa.

"Well me and Harry didn't grow up with magic, Ron did so he'll be at ease with it so able to say the spell. The three younger selves need to get together and say an incantation to send us back." Hermione said

"So, how do we get Ron and Harry. By the way, which is which."

"Oh sorry, Ron is the red head, Harry is the dark one. We haven't thought about that part, this was an accident. We shouldn't have gone this far back, we didn't meet until we were at school, so we thought it would be easy. It didn't work out like that though."

Liz stood up and walked over to the three, "I'm sorry about before, but you can't deny it was a little bit of a shock. So, are you OK? Is everything alright in the 1990s?"

Hermione laughed, "Everything is fine, school is great and these 2 are the best mates in the world. I've never been happier, but really we can't talk about the future in case it screws it up. Sorry mum".

Mrs Granger seemed totally at ease about this, quite a transformation from the she-devil who was yelling less than 5 minutes ago. The family and the trio where now assembled round a pine dining table in the kitchen of the house. Mrs Granger it emerged had stayed behind to cook a Sunday roast, and after a quick multiplicity spell from Ron (one which he had seen his mother use countless times before) there was more than enough food to go around for everyone. It was a squeeze around the table but the family appeared to enjoy having the visitors.

The group talked about school, the trio went on about how much they liked it, what their favourite subjects were and some of the less dangerous adventures they had been on. The boys tried to introduce the younger Hermione to the glories of quidditch, although she appeared to have the same amount of interest as her older self.

"So, have you thought anymore of how you are going to get the younger Harry and Ron" Adam said, through a mouthful of Yorkshire.

"Well, if we go to Ron's first then we'll sort out Harry later. The Weasley's are all-magical so he's the easiest to sort out and no doubt his dad would be enthusiastic about having some muggles in his house. We'll use a portkey to get there, I don't know if we could use the knight bus." Hermione pondered. From the blank looks on her parent's faces it was obvious they had not caught a single word.

"So, when are you doing that?" Liz asked, obviously wanting to get onto a topic she could understand.

"Tomorrow I say, I think you should come too." Hermione said. She had totally taken control of the situation.

"As if you could try and stop us" Adam said, with a stupid grin plastered across his face.


	5. Taking the Mick

The group went to bed relatively early, about 10pm. The Granger's had insisted the younger Hermione slept with them, giving Hermione her room and the boys sleep downstairs. Hermione had told her mother about the staircase to the girl's dorm and she had agreed it was a good idea. It was obvious that Liz was protecting her daughter from the evil of boys. Harry knew nothing would happen, well not yet. Ron and Hermione were destined to get together, it was obvious, but the pair were still only best friends. It wouldn't be long but it wasn't there yet.

The next morning when they got up Adam was wearing his jeans and a baggy white tee-shirt, such a contrast from the suit on the first day. Liz wore a long, thin blue slip on dress, her hair pinned to the back of her head while Hermione was kitted out in white tights, a little denim skirt and white cotton top. She did look very cute. The trio decided that a change of appearance was needed. They had worn their robes for 2 days and nights so at breakfast (Cornflakes and milk) Hermione went round and changed what they were wearing. Harry was wearing a pair of jeans and a football top (his vague memory suggested that it was Bolton Wanderers although he couldn't remember for certain). Ron was wearing a pair of combats and baggy jumper while Hermione did the best job on herself and managed to transfigure her robes into a short blue dress, not unlike her mothers apart from the length.

The Grangers were impressed at the show of transfiguration, even Ron and Harry were vaguely impressed, but between the three of them they could probably mange nigh on anything with magic these days. These three teens had defeated the dark lord, aged 17 they had their own orders of Merlins and chocolate frog cards. All it had taken was a simple stunning spell, of course Voldemort had brought it on himself. He made the mistake of trying the killing curse on Harry for the second time, and the results where more or less the same. Yet again he found himself ripped from his body, but the reactions of the trio in stunning the fleeing spirit at exactly the first time had destroyed him once and for all. The theory was the actual spell didn't kill him but the friendship and love behind it did.

Now the group where sat in the kitchen getting ready for the days activities. Harry had already managed to make a port key out of an empty tub of Vitalite so all that was waiting now was at 10.10 for everyone to grab it, leaving a good 30 minutes to get fed and watered for the expedition. In typical style Ron ate shed loads, but managed to keep conjuring more to replace it insisting that he wouldn't eat his way through his friend's food. Harry made do with a single piece of toast. He had never liked wizarding forms of travel and wasn't feeling his best. Mentally portkeys will always be connected with bad events in his head, the world cup, the triwizard tournament, the department of mysteries, but he wouldn't let these irrational fears hold him back.

At precisely 10.29 everyone held onto the empty margarine packet.

"I recommend you hold Hermione, I don't think I've ever used one of these and not fallen over at the end" Harry said.

Adam wrapped his arm around his daughter and within a couple of seconds Harry felt a pull behind his navel, but pretty quickly the feeling stopped and the group found themselves outside the Burrow. True to his word Harry had fallen over, along with Ron but the others appeared to have had more luck.

"Home sweet home" Harry said to Ron.

"This promises to be fun" Ron replied, leading the way up the garden path. The Grangers were some way behind the trio, staring in awe at the building in front of them. Since Harry had moved in he didn't appreciate how odd the Burrow looked anymore. It did look like it was liable to fall down at any minutes with it's story upon story of extensions all leaning slightly in one direction. All laws of physics dictated that the building should not be standing, yet the laws of magic were somewhat different.

Ron approached the door, and hesitated before knowing, "Here goes nothing" he muttered under hid breath as his used the doorbell installed by Mr Wealsey some time ago.

Mrs Weasley opened the door to an oddly quiet house, it was quite obvious to anyone who knew the family that this meant the rest of the family were out. The Burrow was never quiet, the twins alone could produce the same amount of noise of a small city and that was on a good day.

"Can I help you?" Mrs Weasley asked, looking not too far different from the way she did in the trio's time. Her hair was piled on the top of her head and her colourful robes were long and shabby.

"Er, I think maybe we should come in. It's a long story but basically we need your help."

"And why would that be?" Mrs Wealsey asked, her voluptuous figure being framed perfectly by the doorframe.

"Can you remember the past meets charm? You learn about it at Hogworts in seventh year?"

"Yes, I can, but I don't see what that has to do with anything." The tone in her voice was getting clippy, as if some irritating salesman was spending hours trying to sell her an expensive vacuum cleaner.

"Well, er, we did it at school and now we need our past selves to do the charm to send us back to the future. I'm, er, well."

"What he's trying to say, Mrs Weasley, is that he's Ron. We had an accident."

Mrs Weasley started laughing, "Nice try, who put you up for this one? Sounds like the type of trick the twins would try in a few years time."

"Ok, your middle name is Gertrude although you don't like it so you never tell anyone it. When I was 2 I got stuck in Newcastle after first using floo powder and you've been iffy about using it ever since, you have a second cousin called Thornton whose an accountant. Behind the photo frame in the front room you have a little safe which has all pictures in it so that if anything ever happened to the house they will be safe. You always cheat at cooking baked alaska but everything else you do more or less the muggle way, although you do use multiplicity charms on a lot of stuff. Do you want me to continue?" Ron said.

From the distinct change from anger to humour to shock on Molly Weasley's face it was obvious she was at least half won over. "Er, I think you had better come in". She finally said, opening the door fully and stepping back to allow the 6 strangers in. The group walked into the kitchen and sat around the scrubbed wooden table that dominated the room.

"So, do I get a full explanation of what happened?" Asked Mrs Weasley, magically putting a pot of boiling water on the hob.

"Well us three were in charms and Hermione volunteered t do the past meets one. We figured it would be safe because we hadn't met before the train journey on our first day. However, it appears we were mistaken so now we have to collect our younger selves, teach those 2 some magic then get the to say the incantation to send us home." Ron's manner of speaking had dramatically changed in the space of a couple of minutes. He was now much more confident, he had obviously engrained Hermione's plan onto his subconscious

"How could you have been so silly, and I honestly thought that Hogworts would have more sense than send muggle borns to do it, I presume that's why you need to teach your friends some magic." Molly was ranting, yet there was no anger in her voice. Harry had seen this so many times before, she was being a protective mother.

"They were both brought up as muggles. But we have Hermione, that's half the battle won." Ron said.

"Well, you are welcome to stay here. Arthur and the kids are up in Lancashire until tomorrow morning."

The Grangers seemed more than happy with this arrangement, eager to see more magic and to Ron and Harry it was just like being back at home.

"So whose who?" Asked Mrs Weasley after some time, in which the group started to talk, no one had actually given anyone else a proper introduction yet.

"Ah, sorry. Well this is Hermione" Ron pushed her to the front, "And over there are herself, are her parents, Liz and Adam Granger. I'm Ron, obviously, and this is your surrogate son Harry" Harry felt himself blushing, why did Ron have to drop that bit into the conversation?

"Oh, I take it you come over here a lot then." Molly said, already starting to rustle pans for tea, Mrs Granger helping to set the table.

"You could say that, I live here. Me and Ron share a room. You've been my legal guardian for about a year now". Harry said, buttering some bread lazily with his wand.

"Oh, I take it something happened to your family, I'm sorry".

"Well, the family I grew up with weren't all that nice, so it doesn't matter. It's much better here."

"But still, they were family"

"Oh, they really are not nice people. In fact in the end you demanded that I stayed here. We still have to go and get me from the Dursley's, they hate all things magic. It promises to be fun,"

"So, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Dursley will be best friends in a few years time?"

Ron spluttered, "Harry Dursley? Are you kidding?" Ron said laughing, Harry giving him an evil.

"What, you don't get on? Why you here then? Was it your fault?" Mrs Weasley was starting to direct the anger towards Harry.

"Mum, it's nothing like that. Just calling Harry a Dursley, he's nothing like them. He's Harry Potter."

Mrs Weasley looked at the boy, one of the first people who didn't automatically try and work out where his scar was. "Of course, you look just like James. I should have realised."

"It's no problem" Harry said "So you believe us" Immediately trying to change the topic of conversation.

"Of course I do, now what's next" Molly said.

"Now for the fun" Ron aid, complete with dodgy grin.


End file.
